A promise for eternity
by darisu-chan
Summary: "Right here in your arms, right in this moment, I promise that my love for you will last for eternity." Enjoy the fluff!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood +

**Author's note: **Hey there! Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything for Blood plus, and I'm sorry about that. BUT, to make up for my lack of writing for this fandom, a wrote the following short one-shot to celebrate both my 70th fic here on FanFiction and Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it and please review! See ya!

A promise for eternity

When he entered the tomb, he was surprised to see her out of her cocoon, but smiled softly as he saw she was still sleeping; he could hear perfectly the soft and soothing beating of her heart; he could see how her chest moved up and down, signaling she was breathing. Trying to calm himself, he walked slowly towards her, trying to savor the moment and not rush towards it. Finally, he reached her; kneeling down next to her, he cradled her in his strong and warm arms.

When was the last time he held her like this? When was the last time he was able to see her, to touch her, to just _feel_ her? Thirty long and painful years had gone by and now, finally, after all these years of craving, of needing, of wanting and _wishing_, Haji was reunited with his queen, his soul mate, his _everything_.

Saya's eyes fluttered, her breathing became quicker and her heart beat faster. Haji smiled once more and tenderly touched Saya's rosy cheek and kissed the top of her head; he, then, proceeded to hold her tight to his body as he unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his pale neck. Soon enough, her beautiful brown eyes opened…

She was submerged into a pleasant and beautiful dream; in it, she was running through a field surrounded by daffodils and other flowers, followed suit by a boy; both were having the time of their lives, laughing out loud and giving shouts of glee. Soon, behind her there was no longer a boy but a young man; said man suddenly caught up with her, and positioned himself right next to her, holding her hand as they continued running. Feeling both exhausted, they fell down to the grass, and Saya buried her head into his chest, smiling softly.

They stayed in silence in that way for awhile, until it got dark and it was time to go. Saya stood up and looked up to the man next to her, who was not moving.

"Haji?" She whispered, terrified, as she noticed her friend was laying on a puddle of blood; she started moving him, trying to wake him up, but she didn't succeed. "Come on, Haji, wake up!"

Then, his eyes opened, revealing red orbs. Haji stood and he transformed his hands into claws, and bat-like wings spread out off his back. Saya stood still, shocked to see him like this; Haji ignored her and took off flying. Saya, then, turned around and found herself in the middle of a fire, while blood-sucking monsters killed people she _knew_. She stood dumbfounded as the scenery changed and she was no longer at the field or at the fire, but she was on a forest watching how _she _killed those monsters and humans alike.

"Make it stop! Please, just…make it stop…" She sobbed as she saw herself killing everyone around her. Soon, she was no longer at the forest, but at a school, being chased by a monster; as she ran away, she saw herself standing on a sinking ship; Saya cried for help as she felt herself sinking along with the ship; frightened, she closed her eyes, and, when she opened them, she was no longer at a ship, but at an Opera House, watching as Haji stood clutching something ─or more like _someone_─ to a wall; Saya then noticed the whole building was about to collapse.

"Nankurunaisa." Haji said smiling at her and Saya realized what was going to happen next.

"No, Haji!"

"Anata wo aishimasu."

"HAJI!"

She screamed his name, closing her eyes and crying hysterically; as she sobbed, she held herself, as cold numbness surrounded her. Suddenly, all coldness disappeared, and she could feel warmth covering her. Feeling no longer tired, she decided to open her eyes; her brown orbs took some time to adjust to darkness, but soon enough she could focus her vision correctly. The first clear thing she saw was the face of a handsome young man. Said man had pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and a small smile was adorning his face. Saya watched him for a few seconds until realization hit her.

"Haji…" She whimpered as cold tears starting running down her cheeks.

"Saya, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Haji's small smile was erased from his face as he saw his queen crying.

"I'm…I'm glad you're okay…" Saya said as she continued sobbing on Haji's arms, holding him tightly and burying her face into his chest.

"Of course I'm okay, I promised you I would always be here waiting for you, Saya." Haji said, carefully holding his queen's body.

"I…I thought that…that that day you'd died!" The queen said, crying some more and holding onto her chevalier as if her life depended on it.

"No, I didn't die, though I have to admit that I was close to, but I remembered you and I regained some strength, just enough to get out of the MET before it was completely destroyed…

Haji explained and they remained some minutes in silence, the only sound they could hear was the one of their own heartbeats. After awhile, Saya looked directly into Haji's eyes and said:

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Haji asked, raising a thin and black eyebrow questioning Saya.

"For not being able to answer to your confession in time…"

"Saya…I…" The chevalier started talking, but Saya interrupted him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"Shush, let me talk." The queen said, smiling a little bit while her cheeks turned red. "I…I love you too, Haji."

And with that, their aching lips finally met in a tender but passionate kiss. Neither cared that both of them were kneeling on the cold and dusty ground of the tomb, nor that Saya had no clothes whatsoever covering her thin and beautiful body. Things as decency and comfort had a second place in their minds; what matter the most to them was the fact that, finally, they were reunited with one and other; they could have a chance to be happy once and for all, just enjoying each other's company.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes; Haji pressed his forehead against Saya's and his queen smiled a little bit. Soon enough, Saya's eyes glowed red, signaling she was thirsty; Haji didn't think twice and brought his lover's mouth to his neck.

As Saya softly bit Haji's neck, both queen and chevalier closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Saya's feeding was both painful and immensely arousing, so much that it was such a contradiction; such intriguing moment, always lead them to think too much and share their feelings; definitely it was the biggest way of connecting with each other that they had experienced.

In that particular moment, both were thinking the same thing, both mentally talking, both agreeing on the same subject, and both remembering that promise that they both had silently made during a similar moment a long time ago.

_~ Right here in your arms, right in this moment, I promise that my love for you will last for eternity. ~_

Yes, they had promised to love each other forever…promise they had kept and will willingly keep for the rest of their immortal lifes…


End file.
